


Shortcut

by Hino



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nice stuff with bonding and the like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is the master of shortcuts.<br/>It would only be normal to take on an apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shortcut

The morning air was cold and Frisk’s breath curled in the air as snow crunched under their boots. Ahead of them, Sans walked with hands in his pockets and head low. Neither spoke, Frisk’s inability and Sans’ unwillingness leaving them in an awkward silence. The house behind them grew smaller and smaller, obscured by the snowflakes that lightly began to fall and the general fog of the morning.

_ “Sans?”  _ they signed in some hope that, in all of Sans’ mysterious ways, he’d see.  _ “Sans, where are we going? Sans?” _

There was still no answer, and Frisk sighed, drawing their bare hands to their mouth to warm them. Sans didn’t give an explanation for why they were up at the crack of dawn. They’d been urgency in the skeleton’s tone, shaking Frisk awake and pointing at their clothes already laid out on the bed.

 

“Frisk.”

Their head snapped up, seeing Sans had stopped walking. He was facing away, body tense, as if trying to make a choice. Fear bloomed in Frisk’s chest, and a distant roar of something filled their ears, making them tremble.

“Frisk,” Sans repeated as he turned around. They looked up to see Sans cross his arms, normal grin on his face. “don’t be so cold.”

_ “Sans, it’s so early,”  _ Frisk whined, rubbing their eyes to accentuate the point.

“chill, i’ve got a good reason for this,” he answered, grin widening a touch as Frisk rolled their eyes.

_ “What is it?”  _  they asked. Sans took a step to the side and Frisk’s eyes widened as he seemingly vanished behind an invisible wall. They stiffened as fingers tapped along their shoulder, turning sharply to see Sans grinning.  _ “Wh-” _

“shortcut,” came the simple answer. “and i want to talk to teach you.”

Frisk took a step back in shock. Their heel caught on a stray branch and their balance shifted, world tilting before them. They closed their eyes in preparation for impact, but instead of the biting chill, Frisk only met warmth. “watch your step. snow-body wants you to get hurt.”

Looking up, Frisk saw Sans grinning down at them. The world shifted again as Sans lifted them to their feet, steadying them and straightening their jumper. Frisk turned, making sure to keep their footing.  _ “Shortcuts?” _ they ask. Sans nods once.  _ “But how?” _

“just look around,” he simply said, turning Frisk away from the house and setting his hands on their shoulders. “think.”

 

Frisk stared at the space in front of them. It was a large path, with trees defining the edges. Snow fell and joined the piles of white powder on the floor. There was nothing strange about it.

“ _ S-” _

Their hands were forced downwards, Sans giving their shoulders a comforting squeeze. “i know you can see it.”

Heaving a sigh, they looked again. There was nothing, just the trees and the shimmer-

Wait. Shimmer.

Gently, they shrugged off Sans’ hands, stepping forward. The snow crunched under their feet, but they couldn’t hear it. Nothing else existed in that moment but them and the glowing space. Hesitantly, they reached out to touch it, surprised at the sensation. It was like water, cold and rippling, but not wet. Behind them, Sans shifted, rocking forwards and backwards eagerly.

“it’s alright,” he soothed, not pressing, but reassuring. Frisk took a breath and closed their eyes, stepping forward. The chill enveloped them, crawling across their skin. It smelt faintly of cinnamon and butterscotch, but as soon as the smell had arrived, it was banished with a snowy breeze. Frisk opened their eyes, feeling warm and comforted.

 

And also atop a tree.

They panicked, gripping the trunk tightly as they looked down. Sans was a tiny speck in the snow, waving at them with enthusiasm.

“you did it!” he shouted. Frisk grinned, turning to wave back at him. “now come down!”

Frisk moved to respond, releasing the trunk to sign, but the world began to turn. Everything inverted and it became a headfirst plummet downwards. Despite how soft snow was, this wasn’t going to be a good landing. Below them, they could hear Sans swearing, words devolving into some dialup static. A blue light was blooming in his skull and Frisk stiffened at the sight. 

They couldn’t handle being touched by that magic again.

Something shimmered in their path and they reached for it, enveloped by the cinnamon-butterscotch chill immediately. Before Frisk could even attempt to think of what they’d done, the world shifted again. Everything was the right way up and they braced for impact, instead finding bony arms.

“you scared me half to death,” Sans breathed, knees shaking as he held Frisk in his arms.

_ “I think I scared you all the way there,” _ came the retort. 

Sans stared for a moment before letting go, dropping the human in the snow. They landed on their back, sighing. “i might have to take you though a few shortcuts until you get used to it,” he suggested. “ending up in the trees isn’t good.”

_ “If you ended up in the tree, you’d be pretty boned.” _

Sans seemed to blink out of existence, appearing halfway down the path leading to the house. Frisk groaned, leaping to their feet and giving chase.

 

“i guess you’re just not short-cut out for it,” the skeleton laughed.


End file.
